El silencio de las ilusiones rotas
by Sra Cullen Grey
Summary: Darkward. Violento, agresivo, indolente. Así es Edward. Las palizas que le ha propinado a Bella abren heridas en su corazón que nunca cerrarán. El maltrato a la mujer es un término que Bella conoce bien tras ser maltratada continuamente por su esposo. Un comienzo crudo siempre tiene desenlaces crudos. (Violación, golpes, abusos 18).


_Aún, después de tantos años, sigo sin entender como es que se distorsionaron tanto las cosas entre los dos. Tan jóvenes, tan llenos de vida, no debí atarme tan niña a alguien que era completamente inestable, al igual que yo. Mi padre siempre dijo "busca a alguien que venga de un núcleo familiar constituido, Bella. Que sea estable, profesional, sin vicios. He visto lo suficiente como para aconsejarlo..."_

_Su forma de ser cautivaba, era el ser más tierno del mundo, simpático, cariñoso, amable. El problema venía después, cuando yo cometía un error, aunque fuera el más mínimo. Él explotaba, no se controlaba, no veía las cosas con claridad y me golpeaba._

_Teníamos una pequeña niña de 6 años en ese entonces, Elizabeth, tan hermosa y gentil, con un ángel interior altruista. Lástima, lástima de aquel desenlace en el futuro..._

_Lo recuerdo bien...recuerdo todos aquellos episodios..._

_Episodios que ahora comenzaré a narrar..._

Miré la hora, eran las nueve de la noche y Edward aún no llegaba. La lasaña estaba lista y servida en la mesa, se enfriaría pronto, así que acomodé a mi hija en la silla y partí la comida en pequeños trozos.

—Come toda tu comida, está riquísima.

—Pero mami, no tengo hambre...

—No quiero excusas, Lizzie —Acaricié su cabello castaño y me senté.

Al cabo de un rato ya me había comido dos platos completos de lasaña, estaba exquisita, mi padre me enseñó a prepararlas. Me serví un vaso de leche y la bebí rápidamente.

Pronto Lizzie ya había terminado su ración de comida y me exigió más.

—¿Y papá?

—No lo sé, supongo que estará por llegar...

Y la hora seguía pasando, me comencé a preocupar. Nueve y media, Diez, Diez y cuarto...

—Mamá...¿Puedo ver la televisión?—Lizzie se bajó de la silla y se acomodó en el sillón.

—Ten amor, una mantita.

—Gracias mami.

Puse sus dibujos animados favoritos, Peppa Pig, y me senté a esperar a mi esposo. Miré mi celular y no tenía ninguna llamada perdida de Edward, ni mensajes, por lo que marqué a su numero. Buzón de voz. ¿Donde se podría haber metido a éstas horas? Marqué a Jasper.

—¿Hola?—La voz de Jasper contestó al tercer pitido.

—Hola, Jas, soy Bella— Desordené mi cabello en un gesto nervioso—Me preguntaba...si sabías...donde está Edward.

—¿Edward? Lo estaba buscando yo también, y la secretaria me dijo que salió con Tanya después del trabajo para ver un asunto de la oficina.

—¿Con Tanya?—Sentí como el calor me subía a la cara. Me enfurecí, sentí celos y dudas.

—Bueno, tú sabes...cosas del trabajo...

No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando sentí la puerta abrirse. Miré en esa dirección, y en el umbral estaba Edward medio tambaleándose, con la mirada cruda y maldiciendo a la puerta antes de cerrarla.

—Esto...Jasper, gracias. Buenas noches —Fue una despedida demasiado rápida y cortante. Ya me preguntaría Jasper lo que había ocurrido, y como santa estúpida, tendría que mentirle.

—¿Estás bien...? Bueno...que estés bien, adiós Bella.

La línea se cortó.

Edward venía un poco tomado. Lo sabía, lo conocía en ese estado, ojos rojos, mirada sarcástica y gestos agresivos. Logró cerrar la puerta de un portazo, y sonrió un poco en plan frío.

—¿Donde estabas? —Edward se carcajeó y tiró las llaves muy fuertes, a los pies de Lizzie.

Me sobresalté, y la niña me miró asustada.

—Edward, compórtate.—Me sentía realmente indignada a esas alturas— Vete a dar una ducha fría para que se te quite la evidente borrachera.

—Mamá, ¿Qué le pasa a papi? —La niña miró a su padre extrañada y luego a mi, una y otra vez.

Miré con resentimiento a Edward. Lizzie nunca lo había visto así.

—Nada mi amor—La miré con una sonrisa— Ahora sube las escaleras y vete a acostar— Me crucé en el camino de Edward para tomar a Lizzie y me empujó a un lado.

La verdad es que fue un golpe duro, porque me pegué en un costado con la mesa, y más de algún cardenal obtendría. La niña estaba a punto de llorar, y me miraba con carita de pena mientras yo acariciaba mi costado en busca de aliviar el dolor.

—¡Ay, Imbécil! Mira lo que has echo—El dolor disminuía, gracias a Dios— Y delante de tu hija, mal nacido...

—Cuida tu boca, Isabella. Esa linda boquita que me gustaría follar...—Su forma de hablar denotaba borrachera, arrastraba las palabras y cada vez que hablaba sentía un asqueroso olor a alcohol.

—Te odio—Comencé a llorar de la pura impotencia—Dame a mi hija.

—¡No seas egoísta, mi amor! Deja que Elizabeth vea como castigo a su madre...—Tomó a la niña del brazo y la zamarreó con brutalidad— Tú, niña...¿Quieres ver como le saco la mierda a mamá?

—¡Déjala! —Empecé a llorar con más fuerza. Lizzie se quedó quieta, soportando el dolor del agarre de Edward. Me lancé sobre mi esposo y empezó un forcejeo para liberar a la niña—¡Te odio, te odio!

—Vamos, no seas aguafiestas amor...Dejemos que la niña disfrute del espectáculo—Edward abofeteó a Lizzie con fuerza.

—¡Papi, déjame! ¡Mamá, me duele!

—¡Suelta a mi hija, imbécil!— Rasguñé con todas mis fuerzas el pecho de Edward, y al fin soltó a la pequeña. La abracé, pero inmediatamente la puse atrás de mi en un gesto de protección. Él estaba sobrepasando los límites.—Esto ya es demasiado...

Edward estaba medio atontado, mirando las pocas gotas de sangre que caían de su pecho. Me miró y de sus ojos chispeaban, su mirada estaba furiosa.

—Maldita...perra...—Comenzó a acercarse como un león a punto de cazar a sus presas, y yo a mi vez, me corrí unos pasos más atrás con Lizzie. Estábamos totalmente asustadas.

—Papi, no lo hagas...— Se me encogió el corazón por la voz de aflicción de mi niña.

Edward rió, fuerte, con sarcasmo...sus carcajadas retumbaron en la casa.

—Vamos, Elizabeth, no actúes igual de puta que tu madre. ¿Sé siquiera, si eres mi hija?

—¡Hijo de puta!— Le grité llorando con rabia. No podía permitírselo, y yo aún estaba ahí, paralizada, sin actuar. Lo miré con odio, resentimiento.—Vamos hija, ve a tu cuarto. Papi te adora...te adora...ahora, sube.

La niña subió las escaleras asustada, sin darnos la espalda, y al llegar a la mitad comenzó a correr desesperada hasta su cuarto. Escuché tronar el pestillo de la pieza cuando puso seguridad.

—Estás demente...Ya me he convencido de eso, es tu hija, eres un cerdo asqueroso...¡Estás enfermo, Edward, por Dios!

Se abalanzó sobre mi, sin previo aviso y me abofeteó, mientras me miraba cínica y fríamente. Mientras caía al piso sentí el olor a alcohol y perfume barato de mujer. Gracias a dios la alfombra amortiguó el golpe de mi caída, pero el dolor más grande no eran los golpes, era saber de quien provenían. Mi esposo, el que me cuidaría, el que estaría ahí para mi.

—Animal...¡Me has golpeado, bruto!—Me saltaron las lagrimas de los ojos y me paré, acariciando mi mejilla— ¡Puedo perdonarte muchas cosas, Edward, pero lo que le dijiste a Lizzie, eso no, a ella no la tocarás ni la harás parte de tus imbecilidades!

Me dio un puñetazo, derribándome nuevamente, y recibí patada tras patada mientras me gritaba improperios. Sentí como mi cara se iba hinchando poco a poco y como mis músculos respondían, encogiéndose, luego de los golpes.

—¡Eres...una...maldita...puta!—Cuatro lapidantes patadas más. Realmente esperaba que Lizzie no oyera...pero con el tono de sus gritos y mis quejas, lo dudé.

—Edward...por...favor...

—Cállate, puta, ¡Ni siquiera es mi sangre, dime, vamos, dime con cuántos te has acostado! ¿De quien es hija?

Edward alejó de mi y pensé que dejaría de darme una paliza...pero estaba equivocada. Se asomó por las escaleras, y lejos de calmarse, comenzó a vociferar:

—¡Sal niña! ¡No pienses que eres mi hija! ¡Tu futuro es ser puta, al igual que tu madre! Las odio, las odio a las dos...

Se lamentó frenéticamente, su mirada estaba perdida y nublada como la de un lunático y yo no tenía muchas fuerzas para detenerlo.

Me arrastré con una inmensa dificultad hasta él y tomé su pierna, rogando que se detuviera, pero a cambio recibí nuevas patadas. ¿Qué más daba? Ya ni siquiera dolía. Solo quería que la niña estuviese bien.

Cuando por fin detuvo sus golpes, me miró y comenzó a reír. Y dijo algo como _"Se me ocurrió una idea..."_ ¿Cómo era posible que en su estado, fuese capaz de tanta brutalidad?

Me bajó los pantalones y separó mis piernas sin mucha energía, pero aún así, me dolía mucho. Vi que estaban hinchadas, amoratadas y horribles tras su agresión.

—No, Edward, por piedad...eso no...

Tomó mi mandíbula con fuerza y la apretó hasta que solté un gruñido. Aflojó un poco su agarré, pero inmediatamente me empezó a apretar de nuevo, mientras me caían en los ojos sus gruesas lágrimas.

—¿No quieres que hagamos el amor, bebé?—Apretó más fuerte, y yo apenas tenía fuerza para chillar, defenderme o hacer algo. Poco a poco empecé a sentir un gran cansancio y sueño. Quería dormir, _necesitaba_ dormir, dejarme llevar y esperaba, algún día, olvidar esa pesadilla que me perseguiría por siempre.

—ujmm...

—¿Quien...quieres...que te folle? ¡Dilo!—Tomó mi pelo y zarandeó mi cabeza de lado a lado, y yo comencé a dejarme llevar por el sueño.

Bajó mi ropa interior, más bien creo que la rompió y se subió sobre mi. Me iba a tomar ahí, sobre el frió y duro suelo, sin mi consentimiento y totalmente ebrio. Supuse que merecía algo mejor. Antes de que pudiera pedir cualquier cosa, me penetró despacio, lento, como esperando una respuesta de mi parte. Pero yo no debía, ni quería, ni me podía permitir fingir.

Comenzó a gemir en mi oído y besó mi frente, mi nariz y mi boca de forma provocadora. Succionó el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras masajeaba mis pechos. No podía hacer nada para detenerlo, no era capaz de sentirlo en mi interior, mucho menos de sentir placer.

—Vamos amor, tú y yo sabemos que te gusta así...—Un asqueroso olor a alcohol me llegó de pronto—Déjate llevar, amor...muévete y gime para mi.

No obtuvo respuesta de mi parte. Yo simplemente estaba ahí, con los ojos medio abiertos y la mirada perdida como un pez inerte, rezando para que aquello terminara pronto. Era como un pez que lo único que hacía era rendirse a la vida.

—¿No te moverás...Isabella?—Sentí caer sangre por entre mis piernas mientras Edward me embesía, pero no percibía mucho dolor. Estaba como anestesiada. Su mandíbula se volvió tensa nuevamente y supe que los golpes volverían—Isabella—Embestida—Yo te voy a enseñar—Embestida—A no ser puta...porque...nadie...coge...a mi mujer...si no soy yo...

Terminó sobre mi y se estiró sobre mi cuello mientras sentía sus fluidos escapar de mi cuerpo.

Giré mi cabeza en su dirección y Él en la mía. Empecé a tiritar del frio. Sonrió, mostrándome sus dientes.

—Dulces sueños, amor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un comienzo crudo, un final crudo...<strong>_


End file.
